Narcissa's Approval
by Mrs. 11th
Summary: When thirteen-year-old Narcissa finds out that Andromeda and Ted have broken up, she knows Andy will never be happy without Ted and she tells Ted to fight for her. Tedromeda. One-Shot.


_I own no one. It's all the magnificent Rowling's._

* * *

><p>"Cissy!" Seventeen-year-old Bellatrix Black called to her thirteen-year-old sister, Narcissa. Narcissa walked over to Bellatrix.<p>

"Did you hear?" Bellatrix had a wicked smirk on her face. "Andy and that Hufflepuff mudblood Tonks broke up. I knew we'd get our way. Listen, I got detention with McGonagall, so I gotta go. See you later, Cis." Bellatrix ran off.

Narcissa sighed. But her despair was quickly replaced with anger. Why hadn't Andy fought harder for Tonks? Why hadn't Tonks fought harder for Andy?

Narcissa stomped off to find Ted Tonks.

* * *

><p><em>Just my luck, <em>Narcissa thought. _Surrounded by other Hufflepuffs._

She held her chin high and walked gracefully over to Ted.

All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to her and glared. All eyes except for Ted's. He just stared curiously.

"What's a little snake like you want, Black?" One of Ted's friends sneered.

Narcissa ignored him.

"Could I talk to you?" She asked Ted.

He nodded and stood up. Narcissa followed him down the hall and around a corner.

"Narcissa, right?" Ted asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"'Dromeda's younger sister?"

Narcissa nodded again.

"Right," Ted said, looking a bit confused. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Why'd you and Andy break up?" Narcissa asked. "She really loved you, she told me."

"Your family," Ted explained. "They'd never accept me, or her, if we stayed together. She'd be disowned. Why d'you care, not to be rude or anything?"

"Andy's my sister," Narcissa said. "Andy's the kind one. When you and Andy were together, she was happy. She was always smiling and saying nice things and never ever sad or angry. Love suits her. _You _suit her. She's never had a boyfriend for as long as she had you. Hell, she's barely had any boyfriends. You and Andy were good for each other, despite the differences. _You_ need to _fight_ for her."

Ted stared at her for a moment.

"You're a lot alike, you know?" He said. "You and 'Dromeda."

"I know," Narcissa replied shortly. "Stop changing the subject."

"I'll fight for her," Ted said. "I'll get her back."

"Good," Narcissa nodded once. "Now, shoo. Go find Andy and kiss the daylights out of her. Now."

Ted nodded, smiling a crooked smile. "You're not the regular Slytherin, ya know?"

"Neither is Andy," Narcissa replied. "Now, _go._"

Ted nodded and jogged away.

Narcissa discretely followed.

* * *

><p>"'Dromeda!" Ted called to sixteen-year-old Andromeda Black, who was sitting alone, on a window ledge, by herself. Narcissa watched from about twenty feet away.<p>

"Ted," Andromeda closed the book she was reading and looked up. "What- What are you doing?"

"'Dromeda," Ted took her hands in his. "I love you. I love you with everything I am and ever will be. I will fight for you."

Andromeda stood up, her hands still in Ted's.

"I love you, too, Ted," Andromeda replied. "I never wanted to break up, but I was doing it for you. You have no clue how far my family will go to purify the world. They could kill you."

"I'll risk it," Ted moved his hands up to Andromeda's shoulders. "If it means I can have you."

"Ted," Andromeda sounded on the verge of tears.

"I love you, 'Dromeda," Ted repeated.

"Oh, I love you, too," Andromeda breathed.

Ted wrapped his arms around Andromeda's waist, picked her up, and spun her around, before kissing her.

Narcissa smiled.

"Good luck, Andy," she whispered at the couple.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Narcissa stayed up and wrote a note to Ted.<p>

She waited until morning to send it, via her barn owl, Gladys.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, when the morning mail came, a barn owl dropped a folded piece of parchment onto Ted's toast. 'Ted Tonks' was written on it in a loopy, girl's handwriting and it was sealed shut with a blood red seal, with 'NB' in it.<p>

_Narcissa Black?_ Ted thought. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Tonks,_ it said in the same, loopy, girly handwriting.

_I'm glad you listened to me. Andy came prancing into the common room last night, smiling and humming. Humming, Tonks. You do that to her._

_And I'm glad. Andy wouldn't be happy with anyone other than you._

_Now, down to business, or whatever muggles say._

_You hurt Andy, and I'll make you wish you had never been born. She's my sister and I'll always love her, no matter what happens, no matter what I act like, or what anyone does._

_She's my sister._

_Take good care of her, Ted Tonks._

_Narcissa Chrysantha Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

The Black Family Crest was at the bottom of the page.

Ted turned slightly and caught Narcissa's eye. She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded once and she smiled slightly.

Narcissa approved.

* * *

><p><em>That went... quite randomly. It wasn't supposed to go that way. Eh, well. I like it.<em>

_Do you?_

_And if Narcissa seems OOC to you, I always imagined her as a kind, sweet child, hardened as she got older, by her family, by Bellatrix, and by Lucius._


End file.
